1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement in wall access panel assemblies used in building construction.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall access panel assemblies are well known in the art. Typically, such assemblies are used in building construction to provide access to various utility fixtures most commonly plumbing fixtures. One such prior art assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,418, issued Jan. 2, 1990, to Steve H. Sachs, and incorporated by reference herein. The assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,418 is reversible and has a frame that can be installed during new home construction or during after-market repairs. The door is press-fit within the frame, and generally fits snugly.
One problem exists with the assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,418 in that the doors have a tendency to sag or warp when the assembly is embedded in ceilings and gravity forces the door downward. This is especially true in hot or humid spaces that may cause an expansion of the assembly. The design of the door also contributes to the problem, because only two tabs, on opposing edges of the door, are used to secure the door in the frame.
Another problem exists with the assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,418 in that it does not provide knock-outs for threading plumbing, electrical wiring, or conduit through the door.